


The Secret Diaries

by starryflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Everyone Is Gay, Except Charlotte, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, I hope you like, I intended it to be set in the 90s but idk I wasn't alive then, I wrote this at like 5 am, London, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, The plot could be bad, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryflight/pseuds/starryflight
Summary: Oliver is a third year Hufflepuff attending Hogwarts with his older sister. He is socially awkward and doesn't have many friends. But when he and one of the most  popular students at school discover a set of mysterious journals, they begin to uncover a mystery that is bigger than either of them suspect.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Secret Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to writing so I don't know what I'm doing... any constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks to whoever is reading :)

King’s Cross was busy. As per usual. Oliver didn’t like crowds, but they were unavoidable, especially in a busy place like London. He learned how to manage his social anxiety long ago, but he still felt discomfort being surrounded by people. He pushed his trolley along, trying to keep his trunks balanced. His mother and sister were behind him, although lagging behind. Oliver was, admittedly, trying to stay ahead. He was 13 now. Didn’t need his mommy walking him to the platform anymore.

He walked a little faster, until he was very close to the barrier between train platforms 9 and 10. After taking a moment to look around, making sure no one was watching, Oliver leaned against it, pulling his trolley along with him. Not a moment later, he stumbled onto a new platform, labeled 9 ¾. The scarlet steam engine, labeled The Hogwarts Express, was right where it always was. Things were less crowded here, but still busy. Students boarding the train, parents saying goodbye, loading their things.

“Ollie!” Someone called.

Oliver felt his face turn pink. “I told you not to call me that!” He hissed as his sister caught up to him.

“Awe, come on, you’re my little brother. Get over it.” Charlotte flicked his ear. Looking at them, you wouldn’t have guessed they were siblings. Her long red curls completely contrasted his short, brown hair. While both were slender, her shoulders were a bit more broad, and she was several inches taller. The only feature they truly had in common was their eyes. Sparkling green, and always full of curiosity.

He sighed. “Whatever. What do you want??”

Charlie shrugged. “Am I not allowed to talk to my baby brother now?”

“I’m not a baby!” Oliver whisper-shouted.

“Yeah, right.” She messed up his hair. “Shortie.”

“H-hey, I-I’m not-!”

“Alright, you two. Have all your things?” Their mother had finally come over. 

“Yes, mom,” They said in unison.

Oliver was itching to get on the train. He wasn’t quite sure why. He didn’t have much in the way of friends, and since his sister, in her 5th year, had been made prefect of her house, she wouldn’t be able to sit with him. He was in for one long, lonely train ride.

“Oh, of course, yes, well… I suppose you should get on, then,” She said as the train whistle blew.

“Right.” Charlotte grabbed her things. “I’ll join you when I can,” She said to Oliver, before boarding the train and making her way towards the prefects’ carriage.

Oliver picked up his trunk and started to board as well. Before he could, his mother pulled him back into a hug and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you at Christmas Ollie.” She hugged him one last time before releasing him to get on board.

He dragged his trunk behind him, looking for an empty compartment. He wasn’t very comfortable around others. After a few moments, he found one that was completely empty, and slid open the door. Almost the moment he sat down, the train lurched forward. Other students were laughing and talking and running down the corridor. He peered out the window, watching the city blur by as the train sped up. There wasn’t much to do. He’d packed several books in his trunk to read, but he didn’t want to finish them all before he actually got to school.

He picked at a spot on his purple hoodie, which he just now noticed had a brown stain from a chocolate bar he’d eaten at some point. Darn. He didn’t know the proper spell to clean it off.

After several minutes sitting alone, he heard the door to his compartment slide open. Oliver’s head snapped up, hoping it was his sister. It wasn’t. Instead it was a boy he recognized, leaning against the doorway. His honey-blonde hair was slightly messy, and his square glasses had slid down a bit. His teal eyes looked almost bored.

Oliver recognized that boy. It was Jasper Summers, another boy in the same year as him. They were both in Hufflepuff, but Jasper was infinitely more popular and much more confident in himself.

“Hello,” Jasper said. “Is, um, anyone else sitting here? I couldn’t find anywhere else.” This struck Oliver as a little odd. Surely everyone would be clamoring for Jasper Summers to be sitting with them.

He shook his head. “Um, uh, no, just… just me.” 

“Oh, alright,” Jasper said brightly. “Mind if I take a seat?” 

“Not at all.”

“Thanks!” With a smile, Jasper plopped in the seat across. He stuck out his hand. “I don’t know if we’ve met. I’m Jasper.”

“Oliver.” He took it, and they shook.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do. He was too anxious to try and start a conversation, and didn’t know the other boy at all, anyway. They would likely sit like this until Charlie could join them.

“You’re also in Hufflepuff, right?” Jasper asked.

He blushed. “Oh, u-um, yeah. I am.”

The compartment door opened again, and this time it was Charlie. She’d already changed into her school robes, that had a Ravenclaw crest on them, and her shiny prefect badge was almost hidden beneath the hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She sat next to Oliver.

“Hi!” Jasper said to her. Oliver was, for some reason, taken aback by how friendly Jasper seemed to be. He’d always assumed the other boy was a bit pretentious. Not that he’d ever had any real interaction with him. 'I guess I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,' he thought.


End file.
